Fire and Ice
by Tay-Tor-Tot
Summary: This is a story that I am working on currently. I guess it's a story about my friends and I only in this story we're not like the others. You have no idea what we go through on a daily basis, practically getting our bodies blown up.


Story Title: (Unknown…once again)

Dinner that night started the same as usual, in silence. I sighed, scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes, stuffed them inside my mouth slowly, and began to chew as my eyes flickered to each one of my family members.

"What's the matter Cali?" asked my mother setting down her fork and knife.

I glared up at her with slight boredom before I answered.

"Everything" I said looking back down at my barely empty plate.

I heard her sigh from across the table and mumbled a curse word to myself.

"This is about your dad and I having an argument earlier isn't it?" she said solemnly.

"Yeah that and all of you, every night we sit in silence like we're a bunch of dead and decaying animals!" I shouted pushing my chair backwards so it ended up flipping into the wall behind me catching everyone else's attention.

"You guys don't give a fuck anymore! It's just mope, mope, and mope! I'm sick and tired of it! Why can't we be a happy family?! I'll tell you why! You're all too caught up in your own little worlds these days that you just….UGH!" I screamed slamming my fists down onto the table causing it to crack and shake.

I glared at all of them again my throat burning while trying to hold back the tears of anger. I shook my head slowly, turned around, ran up the stairs, into my room, and locked my door. I leaned on my door, slid down it slowly, and burst into choked sobs. I threw my head into my hands and began to contemplate whether or not I should stay here….with my family or to run away. Deep in thought my eyes flickered to every random object in the room making observations and decisions. I nodded making more salty tears spill over the sides of my cheeks and stood up shakily, I clenched my fists at my sides, walked across the room towards my balcony, leaned on the railing, and stared out into the fading multi-colored sunset. My eyes widened as I saw a red mustang pulling into the driveway of my house, surprisingly my mouth even gaped open slightly in awe. I gulped and blushed when a white and red haired teenage boy climbed out of the driver's door. He was wearing a torn American Eagle hoodie, black sunglasses, ripped and faded black jeans, and red and black Nike sneakers. I am pretty sure that he felt the nerve of someone staring at him and glanced up in the direction where I stood…with no make-up, blood-shot eyes, my mouth wide open, my hair as messy as the kitchen after my brother and his friends are done getting snacks, in sweatpants, and a stained t-shirt… _ Shit… _I thought to myself looking down at my outfit blushing a deeper shade of red. I managed a weak wave and giggled nervously… Then he did something I never imagined a guy like him would do when greeted like a girl like me…he smiled with perfect white teeth and waved back. I leaned further over the railing and bit my lower lip embarrassingly. He chuckled in a husky voice and turned away from me towards the front door and knocked on it, being let in by my little brother. I ran back inside my room into my closet, pulled out a blue tank top with my name on the back, ripped jean shorts(knee length), ankle socks, and a necklace my grandmother gave me with a medium sized Emerald attached to the middle of it(Our birthstone). I hurried into the bathroom with my armful of new clothes and my necklace.

~5 minutes later~

I stroked my Grandmother's necklace slowly and sighed sorrowfully as memories of her rushed into my mind abruptly.(This is a true thing that I have, only it's a ring and my Grandmother gave it to me shortly before she passed away on February 14, 2008, I wear it everyday occasionally thinking about her..) I studied myself in the body-length mirror and smiled….I have to admit I looked kind of cute, with make-up on and a not-to-classy-not-to-skanky outfit. A knock on my bedroom door caught my attention; I hurriedly put my make-up back into my make-up bag and shoved my old clothes inside a hamper, and answered my bedroom door expecting the cute boy who got out of the red mustang but was greeted by my annoying little brother. I plainly looked at him and sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked leaning against my doorway.

"Wow…" My brother answered observing my body up and down with wide eyes.

I gave him a weird look with one eyebrow up and the other down.

"Pervert!" I said gasping smacking him upside his head.

He rubbed his cheek, blushed, and stared up at my face.

"I'm sorry!" He said.

"….I'll let you off the hook this one time…again, what do you want?" I asked sighing.

"There's a guy here to see you" My brother sighed in relief.

A wide smile spread across my face in joy along with a deep shade of red following suit.

Chapter two: The Meeting. 3

I pushed past Eremik and raced down the stairs to meet the mysterious guy whom I had just "met". My hand swept lightly across the railing as I ran down the stairs hastily. Finally at the bottom I tripped on the last stair, just my luck, and fell into the arms of a man. I looked up to see the man's face while blushing just as red as he was and gulped when it turned out to be the mystery man.

"Well, hello there" He said smiling taking off his sunglasses.

"Hello" I replied squeakily.

He placed his sunglasses in his pant's pocket and lifted me up with both arms. I smiled shyly at him once I stood up and looked at his perfect face.

"My name is Zero" He said reaching his hand out to shake mine.

"My name is Calynia, most people call me Cali or Cal" I blushed again shaking his firm yet soft hand weakly.

"Nice to meet you Cali" Zero said letting go of my hand and gesturing to the couch for us to sit down.

I nodded, walked over to the couch and sat down as he followed suit and sat down next to me.

"It's nice to meet you too Zero" I said blushing…yet again.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" A familiar voice came from across the room.

Zero and I both blushed when we looked over to see my sister standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest disappointingly.

"Uh…Hello" I said standing up and backing slightly away from Zero.

Zero stood up also and held his hand out for Taniquel(Older sister) to shake welcomingly.

"Long time no see, Tani" Zero said smiling.

Tani walked over to him and hugged him briefly then shook his hand.

_O_o; What the hell? They know each other?_ I thought to myself….

"I see you've already met my sister, Cali, Zero" Taniquel said looking over at me.

"Yeah, she's a nice girl" Zero said looking back at me and winking slyly.

I blushed, smiled, and sat back down on the couch clumsily.

"So um…how do you guys know each other?" I asked as the thought popped into my head.

"Oh, we are both part of a secret agency" Tani answered sitting down in a chair also.

"Yeah, which is actually why I came over here…" Zero said solemnly looking down at the ground and sighing.

"What happened?" Taniquel asked looking up at him questioningly.

They both glanced over at me and back at each other then nodded.

"Cali, you can't hear about secret-agency business so…can you leave momentarily please?" Zero asked looking over at me again.

"Oh…yes-of course" I replied standing up and walking out of the room into the backyard.

I sat down on the patio and sighed tapping my fingers on the concrete. I folded my legs cross-legged and looked out over the horizon twirling my grandmother's necklace in between my fingers.

~30 minutes later~

I paced back and forth on the patio occasionally glancing inside the house to see if Tani and Zero were still talking…they always were. Finally, annoyed by waiting so long, I went back inside the house shocking them both.

"Oh…we were just about to come and get you Cali" Zero smiled at me flirtatiously.

I smiled back briefly but then frowned and sighed.

"What was the major issue?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh…Um…" Taniquel paused looking over at Zero.

"The issue was a girl named Selirissa being kidnapped and currently being tortured, she's in the agency" Tani resumed sighing and rubbing her forehead wearily.

"Oh-wow…I'm so sorry…" I said frowning.

"Not your fault" Zero said chuckling weakly.  
"Selirissa-Seli…that's my nickname for her" I smiled slightly looking back and forth between them.

Just then Eremik, Zara, and their friends walked into the room shouting at each other about a game. I sighed and glared at all of them crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, hello Cal, Tani, and um…hot dude?" Zara said smiling flirtatiously at Zero.

"Zara let's just keep walking, we don't want to be yelled at" Eremik sighed pushing Zara in the back a little bit making her stumble.

"Why leave now Mickey? I want to meet this guy" Zara smiled again at Zero now waving at him with her fingers.

Zero looked away from Zara nervously, glances at me, shrugged, then looked back at Zara frowning. I sighed and walked forward brushing past Zero and Taniquel (Zero had an intoxicating smell, the kind that reminded me of an Axe commercial) to face Eremik, Zara, and their friends.

"Cali...Who's that boy?" Zara asked hyperactively.

I tapped rhythmically on a wall and paused making the room go dead silent.

"…GET OUT~!!!" I yelled at them casting a wind spell on them sending them flying backwards out of the room.

I turned around to face Taniquel and Zero and smiled at them. They both had wide eyes and their hair was all static-looking.

"…Wow…" They said in unison both glancing over at each other.

"…I want to help find this Seli girl…" I said seriously.

Taniquel made her contemplation face pondering whether or not it would be safe enough for me while Zero did the same.

"…Cali…you've got a deal" Taniquel sighed.

"Great, we leave first thing in the morning, can I stay here tonight?" Zero said smiling and rubbing his hands together hungrily glancing between Tani and I.

Chapter three: Fire and Ice

I stare off my balcony in the stillness of night. I was cold, tired, and above all things…it was dark. The glow of the full moon kept me awake, it seemed so…energetic and full of life, like I was before things started to get realistic. I snuggled deeper into my blue silken robe as a breeze swept through the air making me shiver.

"Beautiful night" Came a voice from behind me.

My eyes widen simultaneously as my cheeks were overcome with immense warmth. I turned my head around slightly making my bangs fall out from behind my ear. It was Zero and Taniquel.

"Oh, heh, yeah it is" I said smiling.

"You shouldn't be awake Cali, we've got a long day ahead of us" Tani said frowning.

I turned back around and stared up at the moon in awe once again. They both swept silently behind me and stood on either side of my body.

We were all startled when a head and a pair of shoulders popped out from above the balcony.

"Holy frick!" I yelled falling backwards making flames shoot out of the palm of my right hand at the intruder.

She dodged the blast barely and flipped down onto the balcony railing in front of Zero and Tani. Smiling widely, she waved at me. I glared at her and placed the palms of my hands on the ground behind me and flipped upwards onto my feet. I straightened my robe and stood next to Tani, away from the person.

"Blaire! What're you doing here?" Zero asked smiling.

'Blaire' smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulder then kissed him on the lips vigorously making him smile too as he wrapped his arms around her waist. I looked away getting a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and feeling the need to barf. Tani glanced over at me and patted my shoulder reassuringly.

_It's okay, he doesn't really like her that much anymore. _Tani thought into my brain. (Telepathy and mind reading)

_Tani, I feel like I'm going to be sick, why is that? _I thought back at her.

_You'll find out soon enough… _She thought smiling into my train of thought yet again.

I was going to protest but I decided not to. Finally Blaire (BLEAGH!) and Zero were done smooching and turned towards Tani and I.

"Blaire, you know Taniquel" Zero said gesturing to Tani.

"Hi Tania" Blaire smiling shaking **TANI**'s! hand.._(Tani..not Tania…retard) _I thought to myself.

"And this is Calynia" Zero said gesturing towards me smiling.

"Hello Calia" Blaire said putting her hand forward to shake mine.

I clenched my jaw and forced a smile shaking her hand firmly…very firmly.


End file.
